


Maybe it was always you and I.

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off this instagram post i saw that says; "straight guy worries he's being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he's fallen in love with him. plot twist it turns out i dont have a problem with alex kissing guys if its me he is kissing" But with Phan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My car ride to college was mainly uneventful after all the emotions were gone. It took 6 hours to get to Newton University but after hour 3 it was very boring. Most of the time parents bring their children to college for the first time but considering it was 6 hours away and i'd be seeing them in a few months for thanksgiving anyways it'd seemed like a waste to make them drive all the way down there when i am perfectly capable myself. 

I'm not going to lie the car ride was sad and lonely and almost overflowing with anxiety. When i'd got to my dorm, dorm #3201 in the Hunt building my dorm-mate wasnt there yet. I chose the bed on the left but it didn't matter because the room was symmetrical. I put away all my things and made my bed and hung my posters. But it was almost 2 hours before my roommate joined me.

The lock made the clicky noise and the handle jiggled and the door opened to reveal a boy with dark black hair, blue eyes and black large ish squarish glasses, he looked around 6’1.

“Hello?” he said.  
“Hi” i said back.  
“Hi i'm phil!” he said sticking out his arm for a handshake.  
“Dan” i said shaking his hand. He started to put his stuff down when his dad came in with loads more things then i brought. I thought to myself ‘oh crap i didn't bring enough stuff i might run out of underwear or something’ but then his dad said…  
“Phil is all this crap really necessary… oh is this your roommate?’  
“Yea, hi im dan”  
“Oh what a nice boy eh phil? Real smart i bet” he said in a way that was almost like he was trying to sell me like a product. i just laughed it off but phil wasn't having it.  
“Dad! Stop embarrassing me! We don't even know each other!” he said obviously annoyed.  
“It's okay” i said giggly “he is just trying to be nice”  
“Yes thank you, dan” he said, “so where are you from?” he said putting down the rest of phil's stuff and starting to put it away.  
“I'm from chicago’ i said.  
“wow chicago! That's almost 6 hours away! Were from here in idaho” he said acting he was surprised i was from so far away. “You must be very smart to have gotten out of state tuition for here”  
“Something like that” i said. 

We talked for a few hours while his tons of things were being put away though phil didn't say much.  
“Well it was nice meeting you but the Mrs. wanted me to be home in 5 minutes.” he said holding his hand out for a handshake.  
“Nice meeting you too, sir, bye”


	2. Chapter 2

After phil's dad left things became a little awkward.  
“So what's your major?” i said trying to break the silence.   
“Movie production. You?” he said.  
“Law” not much to say about law really because i haven't taken the class yet. We fell into a deep silence again. We were both pretending to fix things when he said  
“Dan, do you want to know why my dad was being weird?” he said and i nodded in anticipation and confusion. “I'm gay and he thinks i want to date every boy i meet but i told him before we even pulled in the parking lot that i wouldn't date my roommate because i'd be awkward and i tried to get him to stop i'm sorry i can change dorms if you want” he was speaking very fast and frantically.   
“No no no it's okay i get it. Well i dont im straight, but i'm okay with having a gay roommate. It's fine really. If anything im glad you're gay ya know? now you won't try to hit on my girls” i said trying to be as accepting and understanding as possible.  
“Really? Thanks dan it's really refreshing to hear someone accept me. And at least you won't try to hit on my boys” be said and we both start laughing hysterically. After that it's around 10 and we both try to go to sleep.

The next morning is the first monday of school and he woke up at around 5:30 which woke me up 4 hours before i was planning on waking up. When i woke up he was in the shower that was attached to our dorm. He walked out with just his towel on and i looked away quickly and pretend to be on my phone.  
“Good morning dan” he said “sorry i woke up so early my first class is a 7 and i wanted to get breakfast”  
“It's alright. My first class is at 10:30 though. Do you mind if i join you for breakfast? I'm already up anyways” i said back to him.  
“Sure it's not like i have anyone to sit with all of my 3 highschool friends went to ISU.” he said.  
“Okay just let me get dressed” i said. I started to get up and put on the most convenient clothes considering i still had 4 hours to get ready if i wanted to. I saw he wasn't going into the bathroom to change so i thought i'd do the same to not look self conscious and i figured if we were going to live with each other for a year i'd figure we’d see each other naked at least once or twice or everyday. When he pulls his towel down he faces his side of the dorm. I took a quick peek at his butt before think to myself ‘what the heck dan that's your roommate!!’  
I changed quickly and walked down to the dining hall we talked mainly about our classes and boring things. After that i went to my classes and he went to his and we repeated that until friday.  
On friday night we decided we needed to go to a party to meet some more people. This girl in my math class, i think her name was Jessy, said there would be a school kick off bonfire at a frat house tonight and so that's where we went.  
“Hi Jessy, i said this is my roommate phil” i said to her at the door of the party  
“Oh hey” she said very calmly and not very excited “yea it's in the back” she led us through the frat house into the backyard with maybe 100 or more people scattered around the big bon fire. Jessy and i got to chatting about high school and life.   
Phil interrupted “um where is the bathroom?”  
“Down the hall to the left” jessy said. Her and i got to talking again. She is 2 years older than me, has 2 dogs, a brother, divorced parents. She is quite pretty too, long blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect makeup. She is quite thin but the way her high wasted shorts almost touch the top of her crop top makes here look curvy.   
Her and i were talking for so long we forgot phil was still gone. “Jessy,” i said to her “where is phil?” i looked around frantically “we havent even made it through the first week of college and i lost my roommate!!!”   
“Calm down lets go look for him” her usually admirable calmness was sort of annoying when this is such a big deal!  
We looked down the hall and to the left where the bathroom was, we also checked around there and in some of the rooms but the house was mainly empty because of the party being outside.  
We’d gotten to the kitten when i first noticed the black hair in the corner of my eye. Oh. my god. “Oh my god,” i said in my head or at least i think i did. Phil and the mystery boy were leaned against the wall. Lip locked. But then both the boys heads turn and look at me   
“Oh hey dan this is Zach” he said “he was in my english class freshman year. Apparently some one did know me from high school here” he giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sorry for the cliffhanger but i wanted to put phils POV in before we see dans reaction lol sorry!! chap 3 hopefully will be up same time tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

~PHIL’S POV~  
When i got to the party a girl met dan at the door. Her name was Jessy or something. We walked through the house and i immediately recognized my friend zach from my freshman year of high school. Hes tall and darked haired, if you looked up ‘tall dark and handsome’ in the dictionary his picture would be there. 

When jessy showed us to the backyard zach was in the kitchen and i knew i had to somehow get back into the house. They talked for a while about high school and other things i didn't pay attention to. There was kind of a lull in the conversation and i knew i had to make a break for it.   
“Um where's the bathroom” i said. Both their heads turned. I felt like i was in trouble in grade school but then she spoke.  
“Down the hall to the left” i nodded and got up.  
I walked in the doors headed down the hall and turned to see if anyone was looking. They weren't. I walked into the kitchen where i'd previously saw zach.

He was leaning up against one of counters. He had a red solo cup in his hand. Typical teenage boy. In his other hand he was zoned into his phone. He didn't see me walk up.  
“Hey stranger” i said. He looked up from his phone. Surprised i guess.  
“Oh my goodness, look who it is! Philip lester!” a walled closed for a hug but then remained personal space “We haven't seen each other in years!! And i though everyone at east was too stupid to come here!” he sounded sort of surprised.  
“It's just phil now. Its nice to see you how have you been?” i said back to him.  
“Good. good. I just was thinking about us the other day. Ya Know? They say you never forget your first” he said which kind of surprised me because i forgot we dated. Now that i remember it was actually quite amazing.   
“Yeah” we talked for hours and at some point we started making out. It's hard to say. I was quite drunk. If I had to guess we were making out for about 30 mins before…

“Oh. my god” i heard. At first i thought it was some prick but i turned my head  
“Oh hey dan, this is zach” i said, “ he was in my english class freshman year. Apparently someone from high school did know me here” i giggled.  
“Oh my god phil we thought we’d lost you because you were in the ‘bathroom’ for so long!” he said “anyways jessy and i were about to get some food or something do you and-..”  
“Zach” i said  
“Zach… right. Do you and zach want to come with?” he said

We ate at a local restaurant and it was your typical night out with friends. Though jessy and dan were awfully friendly. It was almost 2 am when we got back to the dorms but for some reason i couldn't sleep so i had the terrible idea of talking to dan.  
“Hey dan” i said half asleep.   
“Mmyea” he said probably more than half asleep  
“What do you think of jessy?”   
“Why?” he asked back. More awake now.  
“Because i've never liked a girl and i've wanted to know what it's like”  
“Well i like her hair and the way she talks. I don't know too much about her yet but i feel like we’ve known each other our whole lives.” he said and paused for a while. I thought he’d went back to sleep. But then “what's the deal with you and zach?”  
“What do you mean?” i said  
“Did you date him in high school?”  
“Yea, actually i was his first and he thinks he was mine. He wasn't but i'd like him to think he is.” i said  
“Oh” he said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hoped you liked phils pov :) i like writing dans pov better but i can do his every other one ;)


End file.
